


My little reckless

by AmyBurakkurozu



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [3]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (VSN)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu
Summary: Rave a enfin réussi à conquérir le coeur de son colocataire au tempérament explosif, mais ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre et Renan doit également réussir a avoir plus confiance en lui.
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Renan Leroy
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	My little reckless

Déjà une heure qu’il l’attendait à la bibliothèque de l’Académie. S’il pensait d’abord à un retard, il en était maintenant sûr, Rave avait oublié leur heure d’étude.  
Renan soupira et referma le livre qu’il avait emprunté pour passer le temps, puis se leva pour le reposer. Il sorti, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il ne se gênerait pas de faire la prochaine fois qu’il croiserait son imbécile de colocataire, c’est utiliser son statut de petit-ami pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée sans retenue. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans même frapper et partit se laisser tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses coussins. Il hurla à plein poumons, profitant que son cri soit étouffé par le tissu pour libérer sa frustration. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d’un crétin pareil ?  
Il finit par se relever et aller frapper à la porte de Hyde. Ce dernier lui ouvrit, encore en tenue de nuit et un livre à la main. Vu l’état de sa tignasse, Renan ne douta pas un instant qu’il avait profité de leur jour de repos pour se reposer et ne rien faire. Il grogna en repensant qu’il aurait pu faire de même si l’autre idiot l’avait prévenu de son absence.

\- Oui Renan, je peux t’aider ? Lui demanda Hyde.  
\- Tu n’aurais pas vu Rave par hasard ?  
\- Je l’ai entendu rire avec Kary dans le couloir ce matin mais c’est tout. Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ?  
\- Il a oublié notre heure d’étude, je l’ai attendu pour rien.  
\- Ah.  
\- Je te jure je vais finir par lui mettre une laisse.  
\- Je ne serais même pas étonné que tu le fasses vraiment.

Renan pouffa, est-ce que quelque chose avait déjà réussi à étonner Hyde ?  
Après avoir remercié son camarade, le blond retourna dans sa chambre. La fin de matinée passa et toujours aucune trace de Rave. Avec ce que lui avait dit Hyde, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’il soit sorti avec Kary. Mais pour quoi faire ?  
Renan parti manger au réfectoire et puisque monsieur le mage de vent n’avait pas l’air décidé à revenir de sitôt, il profita de son après-midi pour se reposer. C’est finalement quand le clocher de la ville sonna 16h que de puissants rires se firent entendre et que la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à la volée. Renan bondit sur ses pieds, les poings sur les hanches, c’était l’heure des explications.

\- Merci encore Kary, à plus tard.

Rave fit un dernier geste de main à l’Anukan et referma la porte derrière lui. Quand il vit Renan, il déposa les sacs qu’il portait dans un coin et s’approcha de lui pour l’embrasser. Le blond l’arrêta du plat de la main, bras tendu.

\- Tu étais où ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sévère.  
\- Avec Kary, on est sorti faire des courses et …

Les yeux du brun s’ouvrirent soudain en grand, il perdit son immense sourire et s’exclama :

\- Merde, non ! L’heure d’étude, c’était aujourd’hui. Je suis désolé Renan, vraiment désolé, ça m’était totalement sorti de la tête.  
\- Ah bah oui, je l’ai bien vu.

Au moins il s’en était rendu compte rapidement. Rave eu soudain l’air encore plus paniqué et attrapa la main du blond toujours posée sur son torse dans les siennes.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé, je t’assure. On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux. 

Renan répondit, passablement énervé :

\- Tu crois vraiment que j’ai envie d’y retourner après t’avoir attendu plusieurs heures ?

Rave se mordit l’intérieur de la joue et sembla réfléchir puis se tapa le front lui-même tout en parlant :

\- Je suis vraiment un idiot fini, mais …  
\- Ça tu l’as dit, le coupa Renan.  
\- Mais je suis vraiment désolé, et je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner.

Et il lui sortit sa dernière carte, le regard de chien battu. Le mage d’eau détourna les yeux, il ne pouvait pas se faire avoir comme ça, ça ne marcherait pas. Son amant s’approcha et l’attrapa par les épaules pour venir plonger son regard sans le sien. Bien que Rave ne le sache pas, ces yeux bruns étaient capables de briser les convictions du blond en un claquement de doigt, aussi il se sentit déjà faillir. Le brun ne lâcha pas l’affaire.

\- On est toujours l’après-midi, on peut aller s’entraîner pour le cours de Monsieur Emmet si tu veux. 

Cette proposition était la phrase de trop et Renan explosa de rire. Il se pencha pour entourer ses côtes de ses bras, elles commençaient déjà à lui faire mal. Il attendit de se calmer un peu puis se redressa et dit les larmes aux yeux :

\- Tu es extraordinaire. Tu me laisses en plan ce matin, reviens comme une fleur des heures plus tard en bredouillant des excuses pour lesquelles même ma petite sœur aurait fait mieux, et là, tu me proposes d’aller faire du sport ? Je ne saurai jamais dire si je te trouve génial ou totalement stupide.  
\- Eh !

Rave fit mine de bouder mais ne put s’empêcher de rire à son tour. Renan rougit en entendant le rire franc de son compagnon puis continua :

\- Mais soit, tu n’as pas tort, il faut bien que cette journée serve à quelqu’un alors … Allons nous entraîner.

A ces mots, Rave sourit, et passa son bras autours de ses épaules pour l’entraîner à sa suite jusqu’à la cour, faisant rougir Renan de plus belle au passage.

Le mage de vent ne ménagea pas son camarade, le faisant courir pendant une bonne heure, entrecoupée seulement de pauses ridiculement courtes. Ils finirent leur séance par quelques exercices de renforcement musculaire au centre de la cour. Renan s’effondra au sol en plein milieu d’une série de pompes, ses bras avaient décidé qu’il était l’heure de prendre congé et il était bien incapable de se relever. Une fois ses exercices terminés, Rave s’assit à côté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup plus longtemps que la dernière fois, c’est de mieux en mieux !   
\- Oh chut, j’ai l’impression d’entendre Monsieur Valence parler.

Il se releva, assis en tailleur, et tendit sa main en avant pour leur faire apparaitre deux bulles d’eau qu’ils burent d’une traite. Il reprit :

\- D’ailleurs, comment ça se fait que c’est moi qui finisse mort alors que c’est toi qui m’as totalement oublié ce matin ?

Rave se rapprocha. Encore, toujours plus près jusqu’à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu’à quelques millimètres l’un de l’autre. Renan retint sa respiration et senti ses joues s’échauffer lorsque Rave chuchota, laissant son souffle caresser ses lèvres :

\- Tu as encore du chemin à faire avant de me rattraper niveau endurance.

Le blondinet s’éloigna de son petit ami, les bras croisés et le visage toujours aussi rouge et boudeur.

\- C’est pas vrai. C’est juste que tu as un corps plus adapté à ce qui demande de l’effort, c’est tout.

Rave ria et se releva puis tendit la main en direction de son compagnon qui la saisit. D’un commun accord ils décidèrent d’aller prendre un bon bain en attendant l’heure d’aller manger. Ils passèrent par leur chambre prendre des affaires de rechange et prirent le chemin de la salle d’eau. Une fois entrés, Rave se jeta presque dans le grand bain, laissant échapper un soupire de bien-être. Renan s’excusa et emprunta une cabine, précisant au brun qu’il n’avait pas besoin de l’attendre.  
Une fois enfermé dans la cabine, il s’assit sur le petit tabouret et attrapa de l’eau pour se frotter le visage. Ses joues rouges commençaient enfin à s’effacer et il répéta l’opération une seconde fois pour les faire disparaître complètement. Il se leva et se regarda dans le petit miroir accroché au-dessus du meuble sculpté. Il se regarda longuement, et peu importe à quel point il pouvait se fixer, son reflet refusait de changer juste par la force de sa pensée. Il voyait toujours le même visage pâle, toujours ces mêmes yeux jaunes et toujours ces même clavicules apparentes. Pas étonnant que Rave s’intéresse à Kary. Il était beau, grand et fort, populaire, facile à approcher et toujours de bonne humeur. Tout le monde était intéressé par Kary. Surtout que le basané et Rave avaient le même humour graveleux que Renan avait du mal à cerner parfois. Et si Rave s’était lassé de lui ? Le mage de vent lui disait souvent qu’il l’aimait et lui montrait, mais il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où il n’était plus sûr de rien. Que ferait-il si un jour Rave arrêtait de lui courir après, lui et sa mauvaise humeur, lui et sa manie de ne jamais réussir à exprimer ses sentiments.  
Renan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour étouffer un sanglot. Non, il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas après tout le mal qu’il s’était donné pour l’avoir, il ne voulait pas. Quelqu’un frappa à la porte de sa cabine et une voix bien trop familière lui demanda s’il avait bientôt fini. Le blond lui répondit la voix la plus calme et claire possible qu’il pouvait retourner à leur chambre sans lui, qu’il n’avait pas encore fini. Rave s’exécuta sans rien ajouter et quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il souffla longuement en se laissant tomber au sol. Il ne pu retenir les larmes qu’il avait tenté de ravaler et elles coulaient maintenant furieusement sur ses joues, menaçant presque d’inonder le parterre déjà humide.   
Était-ce parce qu’il était un mage d’eau qu’il était capable de pleurer autant ? Il sourit de sa réflexion futile et réussi à se calmer lentement. Après avoir fini de se laver il appuya une dernière fois sur ses yeux injectés de sang, prit une grande inspiration et sortit des cabines. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en priant intérieurement pour que Rave ne remarque pas qu’il ait pleuré.

Trois coups à la porte et il entendit Rave crier un « Non ! Ne rentre pas ! » au moment où il abaissa la poignée. Il attendit patiemment devant la porte, se demandant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son petit ami. Quand il fut autorisé à entrer il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Rave qu’il aurait surement eu du mal à reconnaître s’il l’avait croisé en dehors de l’Académie.

\- Qu’est-ce que …

Renan referma lentement la porte derrière lui puis fixa le garçon en face. Rave se tenait à quelques mètres, dans une tenue que le blond lui-même aurait pu mettre lors d’un repas avec sa famille. Il portait une chemise blanche à jabot recouverte d’une veste bleu roi aux broderies dorées et aux manches bouffantes, le tout agrémenté d’une queue de pie. Un pantalon blanc et de grandes bottes noires venaient parfaire le tout. Avec des cheveux blancs, il l’aurait presque pris pour un Valentyne.   
Le bleu de la veste faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et elle était parfaitement taillée pour sa carrure ; cintrée à la taille et large aux épaules. Jamais Renan n’aurait cru cela possible, mais il le trouvait encore plus beau que d’habitude. Toujours sous le choc de le voir ainsi, il tenta d’aligner quelques mots correctement, sans succès.

\- Comment … Tu … Cher …

Rave croisa les bras derrière son dos en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre.

\- Kary m’a aidé, avoua-t-il. C’est pour ça que j’ai raté notre heure d’étude ce matin, on a fait toutes les boutiques de la ville pour trouver quelque chose de pas trop mal.

Pas trop mal, le mot était faible. Rave reprit son grand sourire et écarta les bras en grands, demandant plus heureux que jamais :

\- Alors, est-ce que j’ai encore l’air d’un péquenot ?

Renan se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. Il n’avait plus rien d’un péquenot mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il n’était jamais arrivé à lui faire un compliment, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu’il le trouvait beau, alors avec une tenue pareille, comment pouvait-il trouver quoi que ce soit à dire ? Il finit par lancer avec le même ton sarcastique que d’habitude :

\- Même avec une tenue empruntée aux Valentyne tu resterais un péquenot, tu sais ? 

Rave fit mine de bouder puis haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, tant-pis, je la ramènerai à la boutique demain.  
\- Surtout pas !

Ces mots étaient sortis d’eux même et il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche en rougissant de la tête aux pieds. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux à sa réaction mais se reprit bien vite. Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres et il se rapprocha lentement du blond, son sourire s’élargissant à chaque pas en arrière que l’autre faisait et ses yeux brillant d’une lueur malicieuse quand le dos de Renan heurta le mur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais la garder si elle me va si mal ? Demanda Rave.

Un panneau ‘‘danger’’ s’alluma dans son cerveau. S’il ne faisait rien, le mage d’eau se retrouverait bientôt coincé entre le mur et son amant, à la merci de celui-ci et il allait forcément finir par craquer. Sortir d’ici, vite. Malheureusement, le temps qu’il réfléchisse, il était déjà trop tard. Rave l’avait bloqué de son corps et lui passa deux doigts sous le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Alors ?  
\- J-je n’ai jamais dis qu’elle t’allait mal, bredouilla Renan.

Le cœur du blond battait à tout rompre. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Les yeux de Rave plongés dans les siens, cette main chaude sous son menton, la proximité de leur corps et l’odeur de son amant l’entourant lui faisaient déjà perdre la tête et ne l’aidaient pas à réfléchir. Surtout que son camarade s’était muré dans le silence, son sourire mystérieux toujours aux lèvres. Attendait-il de Renan qu’il continue, qu’il lui dise ces mots qu’il n’avait encore jamais prononcés à personne ? 

\- J’ai dit que tu restais un péquenot même dans cette tenue, pas qu’elle ne t’allait pas, réussi il à prononcer.  
\- Du coup, ça me va ? Rave détourna son regard un instant. Ça … ça te plait ? 

Renan ouvrit de grands yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Si ça lui plaisait ? Il eut un moment de réflexion avant de réaliser la chose la plus simple au monde ; Rave ne faisait pas ça pour lui-même, il ne faisait pas ça pour paraître meilleur aux yeux des gens, non. Il le faisait pour plaire au blondinet, et uniquement pour cette raison. Il se sentit soudainement mal. Rave faisait tous ces efforts pour lui et en retour il n’était même pas capable de lui dire quand ces efforts lui faisaient plaisir. Il décida alors de se laisser aller et de laisser les mots venir d’eux même à lui sans réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr que ça me plait, crétin. Si tu avais seulement conscience d’un dixième d’à quel point tu me plais. Je n’ai même pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je te trouve magnifique dans cette tenue.

Renan se demanda comment il avait réussi à prononcer cette phrase d’une traite sans bégayer, mais il l’avait fait. Et le visage surpris de son petit ami en face de lui, lui fit se demander s’il avait bien fait. Rave relâcha son menton et enlaça sa taille en le rapprochant de lui. Il posa ensuite son front sur celui de Renan et lui chuchota, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Quoi d’autre ?   
\- Comment ça quoi d’autre ? Demanda Renan.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu aimes d’autre chez moi ? 

Passer une heure dans des bains brûlants ne l’aurait pas rendu aussi rouge que cette simple phrase. Mais maintenant qu’il était lancé, autant continuer. De toute façon, de quoi aurait-il pu avoir peur, il était en couple avec un garçon adorable, qui passait son temps à lui prouver son amour et qui lui avait promis de ne jamais le lâcher, que demander de plus ? Il n’y avait aucune honte à avoir, il le comprit enfin, et alors la boule qui lui tiraillait l’estomac disparue.  
Renan passa à son tour ses bras autour du cou de Rave et l’embrassa timidement sur la pointe des pieds. Néanmoins, toujours peu à l’aise avec les déclarations à haute voix, il se contenta de lui murmurer à l’oreille :

\- Tout me plaît chez toi, je ne t’échangerais pour rien au monde.

Rave attrapa le visage du blond entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien avant de scruter son visage dans les moindres recoins et conclure leur discussion d’un fier :

\- Tant mieux, parce que je n’avais nullement l’intention de te laisser partir.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et refusèrent de se lâcher. Rave attrapa la nuque de Renan afin de renforcer leur baiser et le blond eu un soupir de plaisir en accueillant la langue curieuse de son compagnon dans sa bouche. Il s’accrocha férocement à Rave, il avait besoin de plus, il voulait plus. Le brun le comprit et s’abaissa pour passer ses mains sous ses fesses et le soulever dans ses bras. Sans interrompre leur baiser le mage de vent les conduisit jusqu’au lit où ils se laissèrent tomber. Rave s’écarta, s’attirant un grognement du blond étendu sous lui. Il rigola de le voir aussi impatient et prit son temps pour déboutonner sa chemise, laissant délibérément ses doigts caresser ce torse qui s’offrait progressivement à lui, heureux de le sentir trembler à chaque contact. Une fois la chemise de Renan au sol, Rave fit subir le même traitement à son manteau et sa chemise bientôt rejoints par les couvertures. Leur corps irradiait une chaleur moite que même le poêle de Kary n’aurait pu surpasser, et leur chambre devint rapidement une fournaise. Le mage de vent se pencha ensuite au-dessus du blond et fit mine de l’embrasser avant de se reculer au dernier moment. Renan fulmina, tentant de se relever pour aller chercher lui-même ce qui lui revenait de droit mais il était fermement plaqué au matelas par les mains de son compagnon. Ce dernier continua son petit jeu encore quelques secondes puis lui offrit un baiser qui lui laissa le souffle court. Depuis leur premier vrai baiser de la soirée ses sous-vêtements étaient soudainement devenus bien trop serrés mais ce n’est qu’en sentant l’érection de Rave contre la sienne qu’il avait réellement commencé à s’en soucier. La main du brun se porta aux boutons de son pantalon mais Renan le stoppa, arrêtant leur baiser et forçant le garçon à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dis, pour ce matin. Tu as bien dit que tu ferais tout pour te faire pardonner ? 

Son amant étendu sur lui plissa les yeux, essayant de sonder son petit-ami puis acquiesça, l’invitant à continuer.

\- Est-ce que pour ce soir, tu me laisserais passer au-dessus ? 

Sa voix s’était effacée au fur et à mesure qu’il avait prononcé la phrase pour finir en un chuchotement que seul le brun aurait pu entendre.  
Rave ne fut pas surprit, au contraire. Il lui offrit le plus beau des sourires tout en frottant leurs nez l’un contre l’autre et chuchotant à son tour :

\- Ce soir, et la prochaine fois, et toutes les fois où tu en auras envie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il fit basculer Renan au-dessus de lui et l’attira pour initier un nouveau baiser. Renan débarrassa maladroitement Rave de son pantalon et de ses chaussures puis laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps exposé devant lui. Pour la première fois, il pouvait le toucher à sa guise sans essayer de trouver des excuses plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Il explora chaque parcelle de peau disponible comme pour imprimer dans sa mémoire une carte mentale de ce corps qui l’attirait tant. Des épaules puissantes témoignant de son dur travail avant qu’il arrive à l’Académie, une taille plus fine et une série d’abdominaux légèrement en relief, juste ce qu’il fallait, des cuisses fermes après toutes ces heures à courir, et même cette fine cicatrice le long de son avant-bras causée par une bourrasque de vent un peu trop forte lui ayant entaillée la peau. Renan se demanda soudain si Rave l’avait examiné de la sorte lors que leurs autres soirées similaires à celle-ci, si son corps, moins bien bâti que celui du brun, racontait autant de choses sur sa vie. 

Tout en recouvrant le corps de son compagnon de ses caresses, Renan retint les endroits qui lui arrachaient un gémissement, ceux qui le faisaient frissonner, alternant entre reproduire ce que son amant avait déjà expérimenté sur lui et tester timidement de nouvelles techniques, encouragé par Rave.  
Ses doigts finirent leur course plus bas, au milieu de boucles brunes. Il ne douta pas un instant que le cri du brun à ce contact avait été entendu par leurs voisins de chambre et pourtant, à ce moment précis, il s’agissait du cadet de ses soucis.   
Les cris que Rave retenait, la vision de ce visage d’extase, cette lèvre mordue tellement fort pour se retenir qu’elle en était devenue rouge et ce corps qui réagissait de milles façons différentes à son contact. Tout cela rendait le tableau qui se jouait devant lui presque obscène et ça en était … grisant.

Ils finirent par se perdre au milieu de leur jeu, chacun reprenant le dessus sur l’autre, se défiant du regard. Renan avait beau préférer laisser Rave jouer de sa magie sur lui en temps normal, il ne regrettait absolument pas sa demande de ce soir-là. Et finalement, le sourire rayonnant de Rave lorsqu’ils s’étaient endormis ainsi que son propre bonheur qui refusait de le lâcher lui confirmèrent qu’il avait fait les bons choix depuis le début. Sortir avec Rave était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'aurais jamais pensé poster cette fic ici, et pourtant. Remerciez une certaine personne un peu trop fan de notre blondinet national, elle a réussi à me faire craquer. TU TE RECONNAÎTRAS, TRAÎTRESSE !   
> Rave et Renan sont quand même bien adorables ensembles ;_;


End file.
